Ace of Spades (Reprisal)
|magazine = *6 *8 (Extended Chamber) *8 AP/FMJ (Memento Mori perk) |maxammo = *48 *64 (Extended Chamber) |reload = *1.7 seconds *0.9 seconds (Firefly perk) |rof = 140 RPM |range = *77 *83 (Red Dot Sight) *97 (Heavy-Long Barrel) *103 (Red Dot Sight + Heavy-Long Barrel) |recoil = Poor |pen = *Moderate *High (Memento Mori) |fire = Double-action |used = *Ace (previous owner) *Mr. Tachibana (during Boss Rush) *The Drifter (briefly) *Ruby Rose (current owner) |console = weapon_ace_of_spades_v1}} The Ace of Spades is an Specialized Weapon Variant reintroduced in Call of Duty: Retribution as a Reprisal of the original Ace of Spades. This weapon was previously owned by Ace, a lone wolf gunslinger with a gambling addiction. It was later used by Mr. Tachibana during the Boss Rush tournament, and briefly by The Drifter before his death. It's currently owned by Ruby Rose, commander of Rose Squad. This weapon is available for use in all modes in Call of Duty: Retribution and is available for purchase in the Armoury for 2000 Armoury Credits. This weapon can be Masterworked by completing its Masterwork Challenge which requires completion of four objectives: *Obtain 400 kills with this weapon *Obtain 200 kills while Memento Mori is triggered *Obtain 150 kills while Sharp Eye is triggered *Obtain 100 kills with Firefly This weapon also has two Weapon Mods that can be unlocked by completing their respective Mod Challenge: *'Salute to the Colonel' - Obtain 100 kills while Memento Mori is triggered *'Dealer's Hand' - Obtain 100 kills while Sharp Eye is triggered Feature Weapon Perks *'Memento Mori' Memento Mori allows the player to reload the weapon and gain 6 AP/FMJ Rounds after getting a kill on an enemy. Unlike the original Ace of Spades, this perk's effects will not cancel if switching to another weapon. Once Masterworked, this Perk will instead grant 8 AP/FMJ Rounds. *'Firefly' Firefly allows the player to decrease reload time and cause enemies to explode from obtaining headshot kills with this weapon. Though, the Perk's effects only applies to this weapon. Enemies that explode will spread fire to nearby enemies, causing Flame damage. Once Masterworked, this Perk has an increased blast radius and increases the Flame damage from exploded enemies. *'Sharp Eye' Sharp Eye allows the weapon to increase its range and handling speed with each precision hit made. This effect does not require consecutive precision hits in order to trigger, just as long as the player lands precision hits. This Perk's effects stack up to 5 maximum. Once Masterworked, this Perk gains even more increased range and handling speed. Attachments This weapon has access to four SWV-specific Attachments once it has been Masterworked. Only two of these Attachments can be equipped at a time. *'Extended Chamber' - Increased chamber capacity due to extended chamber. *'Heavy-Long Barrel' - Increased range and damage over longer ranges. *'Red Dot Sight' - Zoom magnification is increased while also slightly boosting range while ADS. *'Laser Sight' - Increased ADS and hip-fire accuracy. Trivia *Katherine Green mentions a bounty that's on Mr. Tachibana. **This is confirmed in the film Mr. Tachibana, which takes place four years after Call of Duty: Retribution. *Originally, Sharp Eye granted more range to the Ace of Spades, allowing it to be the only Hand Cannon in Call of Duty: Retribution that was able to climb to a maximum of 193 Range. This allowed it to compete with Sniper Rifles and even out-ranged them. **This was later nerfed for balancing in Multiplayer. Navigation Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Call of Duty: Retribution Category:Specialized Weapon Variants Category:Hand Cannons